


Betraying the Naive

by GlitchedMangledMind



Category: GoopCast, SMPLive, youtuber
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchedMangledMind/pseuds/GlitchedMangledMind
Summary: Jschlatt was hired by an unknown person to eliminate IamTy, his motives are unknown, but the money Schlatt will get for doing this could help his company substantially. Though he meets some roadblocks while trying to get the job done.





	Betraying the Naive

**Author's Note:**

> This note goes for the fanfiction as a whole. This fanfiction if purely made from the ideas in my head, and is not to be taken seriously. All of the depictions of characters are of their 'persona' and not of the actual person. Anything that may hint at any shippy content will not be on purpose since I do not like to write about real people in those kinds of fictional scenarios.  
Enjoy.

“You’ve got till the end of the month Schlatt. If you get it done you’ll be rewarded handsomely, more than enough to get you out of debt.” 

Those words have been echoing in the male's head all day. This was his chance to make some good money, even if it involved getting his hands dirty. The interaction was still as clear as day, the instructions replaying over and over. Find the boy and eliminate him. It sounded easy enough in retrospect. There are plenty of ways to get rid of someone really, it's just finding the easiest way to go about it and not get caught.

The targets name is Ty, what Carson's patron has against him wasn’t disclosed, but that didn’t matter, the less Schlatt knew about him the better. Ty seemed to have a semi-consistent schedule, enough for the patron to have some sort of idea where he would be on certain days at certain times. 

If he knew so much about where he’d be then why did he need someone else to do it for him?

The man who would be conducting the elimination is Jebediah Schlatt, a businessman who is $90,000 in debt. He currently runs the business Schlatt & co, just overall doing deals and business. Schlatt and Carson are acquaintances as far as Carson is concerned at the current moment, Schlatt might as well be a scapegoat for this murder. If things go south, Carson could easily push the blame onto Schlatt, his business would be ruined. But it could also help get him out of debt. The pros battle the cons really.

  
  
  


“Schlatt, are you really considering this?” A voice called from behind Schlatt, catching up to him as he walked down the hall. Schlatt, of course, knew that voice all too well.

“Well, of course I’m considering it Connor, money is money, it could substantially help the company!” Schlatt responded in a cheerful tone.

“Or you could be caught and the company will be doomed.” Connor sighed, adjusting his jacket. Connor is Schlatt’s right-hand man, his partner in crime. The two run the company together, both holding 50% control over it. The two are a great dynamic overall.

“Connor, listen. I know this could doom the company but I think it’s better to try to think of the positives of doing this! The company will be prospering!” 

“The company could prosper but it will be taking someone's life Schlatt.” Connor's words made Schlatt come to a halt, looking over at the other male, who was ahead of him now. For a moment, a look of guilt overcame Schlatts happy exterior, his brows furrowing. Schlatt opened his mouth to speak but turned his head to the side.

“A sacrifice I’m willing to take,” Schlatt said quietly, pushing his guilt to the side. Connor just sighed, continuing down the hall towards the door.

“I’ll see you later Schlatt, call me if you need anything,” Connor said as he pushed open the door in front of him open, exiting the building. The hall fell silent, Schlatt standing there awkwardly. He hated to see him go, but he had things to do, people to see. First, he has to go home to change out of his work clothes so he can blend in with the rest of society. He needs to blend in to be able to commit to the task he was given. 


End file.
